black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rawls
Mr. Rawls is a merchant of Nassau. He is the local undertaker, his job being to prepare dead bodies for their funeral. Biography Season Two After the death of Richard Guthrie, Rawls visits his daughter, Eleanor, to pay his respects. He tells Eleanor that he had been a pauper all his life, but with Richard’s help, he was able to ply a trade, something he will always be grateful for. Season Three After Captain Throckmorton's murder at the hands of the Pirate Resistance, Governor Woodes Rogers declares martial law over Nassau. He has Max read the Black Spot letter sent by the resistance to his council, which includes Rawls. Season Four After Nassau is taken by the pirates, Rawls and some others flee for open water in a small boat. They are intercepted by Woodes Rogers aboard the Revenge. Rawls is helped aboard by First Mate Molin. He thanks the Governor and says he has no idea how grateful they are to see him but Rogers brushes this aside and orders him to tell him what happened. Rawls tells him that the pirates took Nassau and killed Berringer, slitting his throat on the gallows in the square. Rawls and his party were barely able to escape before the entire town was overrun. Rogers then asked if the Gloucestershire departed. Rawls is confused and Rogers elaborates that it was the ship in the harbor that was to take Eleanor to Philadelphia. Rawls does not answer and Rogers takes this to mean that the ship did not leave Nassau before it was taken over. Rawls and his people presumably remain aboard the Revenge as they travel to Nassau and then to Havana, returning to Nassau after the Rogers-backed Spanish invasion. After it is discovered that Eleanor was killed in the chaos of the invasion, Rawls prepares her body for a funeral. While Rogers converses with Mrs. Hudson, Rawls knocks repeatedly and is finally given permission to anger. Rawls reminds Rogers that he wished to be notified the they finished dressing the body. Rogers thanks him, thinking it the end of the conversation. Rawls continues speaking, saying he does not know how to relay this news. Mrs. Hudson, realizing what he is about to say, orders him to leave. Rawls begs her pardon but Hudson tells him to get out of the room. Rogers tries to stop her but Hudson pleads that he does not want to hear what Rawls has to say, not in this manner. Rogers then learns that Eleanor was pregnant when she died. Quotes ''"I can't say enough, miss, how saddened we all are by this loss. All my life I was a pauper. With your father's help I plied a trade. I'll always be grateful for that." ''- Rawls to Eleanor Guthrie after the death of her father in XVII. Gallery Rawls mourning Richard Guthrie.jpeg Merchants of Nassau.jpeg Mrs Hudson Rawls Rogers.jpeg Trivia *Nick Rebelo is credited as "Merchant" for his appearance in XVII. *Rebelo was not credited for his brief and silent appearance in XXVIII. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Civilian Category:Recurring Characters